I love you more than anything
by Amie.Shine.Your.Light
Summary: Shortly after the police scene. How will Ella react? A story of love and the power of soul mates! Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in so long. I have just bought a new puppy and it was my brother's 18th. I've had exams and loads of GCSE work… plus I have been recording song for my CD and running a youtube account and Facebook page. I have a concert on the 10th December and Christmas is coming up. But here is my new Ezria story. I hope you enjoy it. I recently won a short story contest with this story… the prize was a Team Ezria bracelet. **

**I love you more than anything: An Ezria story.**

Ezra Fitz took a small step back; his hands were still firmly placed in the pockets of his dark blue jacket. Ella Montgomery's words were swimming around his head. He wanted to scream to the heavens that it wasn't Spencer he was in love with, it was much closer to home, and it was Aria he loved. But he knew he couldn't tell her now. It would break Aria's heart if he had to leave without saying goodbye. He loved her too much; he couldn't just leave without one final kiss. He turned on his heels; his head was still glumly hung low. He began to walk away taking small steps; he didn't want to leave her alone. Not now. Not ever.

"Ezra?" He heard a small, sadden filled voice cry out. He automatically knew who it belonged to. He turned around and saw her stood there. Her once beautiful pink dress was ripped and covered in mud and sand. The tears stained her face and her bottom lip was trembling. She looked terrified. He had never had so much pain in his heart; it broke more every time he looked at her. He might as well get struck with lightening. It would hurt a lot less than the pain of his heart breaking at the sight of her. His Aria.

He didn't think. His brain wasn't working and he didn't know what he was doing. It took a few small seconds for him to realize what he was actually doing. He quickly walked over to her, his converse squeaked as he walked. He hugged her tight, wrapping his strong muscular arms around her tiny waist. To him Aria smelled delicious, like a purely heavenly mix of candy floss and coffee and hairspray and something that was just… well that was just Aria. She turned her head up slowly and pressed her cold, pale lips to his. He watched as she screwed her eyes up, her perfectly round nose wrinkled against his. He continued to kiss and caress her.

They were caught up in their own world, a tight bubble that neither of them wanted to leave. It was a bubble that contained all of their feelings, memories and past. A bubble that was perfect to them. A bubble that meant they didn't have to hide, it meant they could kiss anywhere and age didn't matter. Suddenly a hard hand gripped Ezra's shoulder, tightening hard. The nails of the mystery person dug into his shoulder blades making Ezra whimper.

"Get your hands of my daughter right now and leave. If you do this there will be no trouble. If you don't, I'll get the nice policemen to arrest you and you'll pay." The voice was quiet but full of anger.

Ezra turned around quickly, dropping his hands down from around Aria's waist. "Good boy. You know what Ezra; I actually thought you were a good teacher. You were one of the only people I thought I could trust; after Byron cheated on me with his student I thought I'd seen it all. But only one word comes into my mind right now Ezra Fitz; scumbag. I never thought you, of all people, would have an affair with your student! My daughter! How dare you. You'll pay and that's a promise." Ella spat at him before smacking her hand around his cheek making him stumble back, leaving a deep crimson hand print clearly visible.

"Mom! Stop it! Stop it now! Please," Ella stopped smacking Ezra for a few pain-filled seconds and turned to face her daughter. Fresh, salt tears poured down Aria's creamy face. Ezra had never felt so proud of her. "Ella, I love him. Nothing you can do or say will change that. Don't make me choose between you and him. I'll always pick him." With that Aria grabbed Ezra's hand tightly and they walked out together, hand in hand.

Once they had walked down the hard, marble stairs, that lead up to the smoke smelling police station, they stopped and turned to face each other. Aria reached out and grabbed Ezra's trembling hands. At first, he resisted her touch, he couldn't deal with Ella right now, but then he gave in. He could no longer control his feelings. He pulled her in close to him and began to kiss her hard, and Aria kissed him back. They didn't even care that the rain was pouring down upon them, making them both shiver. Ezra slid his wet arms around Aria's waist once again and crushed their bodies closer together, closing the gap between them. It didn't matter that a group of half drunken, smoking college kids were staring at them, their mouths wide open, from under the corner shop balcony. Aria kissed Ezra harder as he began to circle his arms around her waist.

The rain continued to fall upon them, bouncing off the floor like machinegun bullets. Aria giggled quietly. "Does this remind you of the time you picked me up in the rain?" She whispered against his mouth.

"I do remember but this is so, so much better." Ezra replied before planting a quick kiss upon her lips. He grabbed her shoulders, softly turning her face up to his. They eyes romantically joined together. "I love you so much Aria Montgomery. No matter what happens with you parents." Aria smiled warming Ezra's heart. She began kissing him once more.

There would be no more hiding, no more pain. It was their time for a proper relationship. To them nothing matters more than each other.

**Well tell me what you think! Any review is read and enjoyed :D **

**I love you guys! **

**-Amie xox**

**Please review! **


	2. Author Notes

**Don't get too excited…. This isn't a new chapter!**

Hey! This isn't an update on my story. I will hopefully be updating it soon. I have been really busy working with a wonderful campaign called the A21 campaign. We are standing together to raise awareness for the 27 Million slaves who are in the modern day slave trade. Did you know that only 1-2% of them are being rescued? There are more slaves today than there have ever been in the history of the world? How can you help, I hear you ask. Well, download the song of iTunes and Amazon. It is called 27 Million by LZ7 and Matt Redman. Also, join the A21 campaign on facebook. Visit the website and see how you can get involved. Together we can stop slavery and save them!

Also, you guys might want to read my other, original story. Go onto Wattpad and type in Scandal. It is the one by AmieShineYourLight.

I hope you guys join the A21 Campaign. Be the voice for the voiceless!

I love you guys xD

-Amie xox


End file.
